Penny Clearwater's Diary, Year 5
by PinkChubbyMonkey
Summary: *Re-done* Here is Penny's view of hers and Percy's relationship.
1. Dec 27

Penny's Diary, Year 5  
  
Summary: You know Percy liked Penny a lot, here is her side of the story  
  
December 27  
  
Janet gave me a diary for Christmas and I don't want to hurt her feeling so I guess that I will use it. My life is dull and boring. I am prefect, in my fifth year at Hogwarts, and not popular at all. I have already come to terms with that it is not the smart girl who gets the guy, it is the pretty ones that do. I am fine with that. Most of the girls in my house that are in my year all have boyfriends, I watch them act all lovey dovey and sometimes I wish I had one. Maybe I will get one. That would be nice. I got muggle money from my mum, I am sure I can fine someone to trade with. Money for my grades. She is proud of them. So am I. I prize my grades. I have the second highest grades in my year. Some guy, Perce, I think, has the highest grades. I have seen him in class. It is kind of ironic that he has the highest grade and his best friend Will hardly is passing. From what I can see he is shy and Will is loud. Will has dated most of my friends. Will is very popular. Him and Oliver Wood were always popular. Oliver and Perce don't like each other much, they make that clear during class. Well it is vacation so I should do some more studying. 


	2. Dec 29

December 29  
  
I met Percy in the library today. We both were looking for the same book, A History of Careers of Hogwarts Prefects. We reached for it at the same time, and talked for a few minutes, mostly, 'No you take it.' Then Will came by and was like, "Hey Percy boy. Where are you? I know you got to be in here. Come on damn it there is snow and I want to throw some snow balls. Not at you, Oliver is on the Q field and it would be oh so easy to hit him right in his oh so annoying face." then he saw Percy and me,".ohhhhh you are with a girl. Hey I have seen you in class. Percy got himself a Ravenclaw. Ooohhh." I turned so red but Percy told him to leave and he did after sticking around for a few minutes and telling Percy to meet him somewhere to get Oliver. Then after Will left Percy asked me to meet him at the 3 Broomsticks on New Years Eve. Wow, my first date. Oh I can't wait. I have never been so happy!!! ( 


	3. New Years Eve Dec 31

December 31  
  
Oh diary Percy is so sweet. I like him a lot. He met me at the Great Hall and we walled to the 3 Broomsticks and we just had a few butter beers then walked around the town and talked. It was so wonderful. He held my hand after an hour or so and then he walked me to the entrance of my common room, and he gave me a kiss on the cheek! I am so happy! We start classes again on the first but I don't care, I have about 4 classes with him so I am happy. Nothing could ruin this. 


	4. Jan 2

January 2  
  
Diary-  
  
The past few days have been great. It is so nice to have a boyfriend. And we have so much in common too. Oh it is so wonderful. We both love reading and we also want to join the Ministry of Magic. We both want to be named Head Boy/Girl and so on. His friend's are very nice to. Will is funny and very nice but I don't think he like's me much since Percy is his best friend and all. The rest of Percy's friends aren't like Will at all. I thought I was uptight but oh my, they sure are strict. I heard that the Weasley's had lots of kids. Percy has 6 brothers, I think William, Charles, Fredrick and George (I know them, everyone does), and Ronald. He has one sister Ginny. She isn't in school yet but she will be next year. Well Snape decided to be mean (nothing new there) and give us an essay, 3 feet, on the Polyjuice Potion. Due on the fourth. Goodie I just can wait. Only thing I know on it is not to use animal hair and that it last one hour. So yes diary, I will write to you later. 


	5. Jan 6

January 6  
  
::not in the diary::  
  
"Hey Penny! Wait up! Hi." Said Percy breathing heavy, since he had just followed Penny up 3 flights of stairs. "What's wrong? Have you been crying?"  
  
"Oh now you care!" Penny screamed as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"What."  
  
"Oliver told me everything. I can't believe you! How could you!"  
  
"How could I what? I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Oliver told me he say you and that second year Cho Chang kissing!"  
  
"I did that did I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't remembering doing that, and just so you know Wood likes you and hates me. And I do happen to know who was kissing her but it wasn't me."  
  
"Oh. So you didn't-"  
  
"No, Penny. Do you forgive me. I am sorry that Oliver hurt your feelings."  
  
"Yeah I feel better. I just- just- ummm-"  
  
"I like you a lot Penny. I wouldn't want to hurt you. Honestly I don't want to."  
  
"I like you a lot too, Percy."  
  
Percy smiled at that, and hugged Penny tightly. Penny gave Percy a kiss on his cheek, and hugged him back.  
  
January 6  
  
Diary-  
  
Oh my gosh I am such an idiot. I know that I should of asked Percy about what Wood said but No I didn't I just went on acting childish, as normal. I finally told Percy I liked him a lot and he told me how he felt too. Overall it was a good day and I don't even have a broked heart. Yay! That is my teenage girl coming out. Percy asked me to sit with him at the Prefect table, and of course I will. Well diary it is 11 o' clock and I do have classes so good night. 


	6. Jan 10

January 10  
  
Diary,  
  
Life is normal. I have a new routine, which is fine by me. I wake up, go to the Great Hall. Sit with Percy and his friends, go to classes, lunch with Percy, classes, study with Percy, dinner, and then Percy walks me to the common room. It is very nice. We have a date coming up. I don't know what to wear. I might ask some of the other girls. I don't know. Well I have to go back to reality and go to sleep. Good night. 


	7. Feb 2

February 2  
  
Diary,  
  
I know I haven't written in you for awhile but some of the girls found out I have a diary so they were trying to find you and read whatever I have written. So I had to hide you with some first year Gryfindor I always see in the library. I don't this that she read you. I hope. Life is swell. I miss Mom, but I will see her during summer. I need to started studying harder, since OWLs are right around the corner. I can hardly wait for Valentine's Day. I have no clue what guys like for gifts and when I ask Percy he just says 'nothing'. Ohhh why must boys be so confusing?! 


End file.
